My Summer at S.S Tropicana
June 3,2013 Hello, my name is Jack St-------. I just got this new journal. So I will most likely throw it in the trash later or maybe show it to the public when I become famous hehe. June 4,2013 I was doing my daily routine. I always have to forcefully clean my room even if it's clean but that's what happens when you have parents like mine. Anyways, after I finish up I start up my PC and see what games are on ROBLOX, and not a big of surprise it is Murder Mystery. That game keeps on being on the front page and it's annoying. I play around in a test-your-own-gear type of game when I hear my parents downstairs talking about them winning cruise tickets on the mail. I laughed inside thinking they got it in a obviously spyware site where it most likely say "Insert your credit card information for 5 million dollars!!". But, as I continue hearing, my mom apparently got them from a recommendation e-mail from a friend in her workplace. June 5, 2013 I went to get milk from the corner store because i accidentally drank expired milk yesterday. On my way I met a friend from my class called Edward but I usually call him Ed or Eddie. He told me he was going to Florida with his family for the entire Summer and that he just installed ROBLOX on his phone, so we could both play while I'm at the stupid cruise. June 8, 2013 I haven't written in a while, more likely since my parents woke me up at 8 in the morning to get dressed and start packing. I feel tired and the trip will take 8 hours and I will probably fall asleep... June 9, 2013 We just arrived and surprisingly this wasn't such a scam than I thought. We got a room numbered "404" where I would joke that I "couldn't find it" but nobody got the joke so I just shut up. While my Mom and Dad left to wherever I stayed in the room because the beds were great. With the free Wi-Fi I could install ROBLOX faster on my phone. I messaged my friend and told him to join a game called Zombie Tycoon or Zombie Lab Tycoon, I forgot. Anyways I got a tycoon and bought the first room. My friend joined his name was Commander500. He really didn't enjoy tycoons but since he had "nothing better to do" he joined me. I donated him 50,000 cash to buy stuff. We had fun and then someone joined. I saw on the player list and his name is 42boby. He was nice but from the looks of him he had nothing on. He had the 2009 default new ROBLOXian model. Like if he barely joined but in 2013, this was weird. My friend chatted with him while I continued getting and spending money like if I was a insane Bill Gates except I don't give a ton of money to charity. It turned 12:00 at midnight like the flash so I left the server and went to bed. June 10, 2013 I went to 42boby's Roblox profile but saw that it said he has not been online since 2009. I tried messaging him but it wouldn't let me. He does have a limited item and 1 friend who's name is Harry940. Harry also seemed to not be online for a long time since 2010 which is almost 3 years. This really surprised me since me and boby played just yesterday. I wanted to contact Roblox about if this was some kind of glitch that occurs when people come back to ROBLOX after a long period of time. I decided that I would just waste their time so I played Robloxville instead. June 11, 2013 WTF!! My account got a 3 day ban but it literally said no reason why. The box of text where it said why was empty, except for the numbers 42. I was going to play on my other account BLADEBATKILLER but I forgot the password for it, so i had to quit for 3 days. June 14, 2013 My account was finally unbanned! I now could play Roblox again. I did nothing really for the past 4 days but eat, sleep and check my DeviantArt. I logged on and got 1 new message from 42boby saying "Sorry D" I wondered if D was a typo but it wouldn't of have been possible to accidentally do that. I wrote him "Wait you banned me? Be careful next time" June 15, 2013 I woke up to find a letter next to my bed. It was stamped and sent by someone called River. It was just a drawing of a robloxian. It wasn't bad of a drawing but it kinda freaked me out as more I stared at it so I threw it off the boat. June 16, 2013 Someone is DEFINITELY trying to prank me. I got a phone call from a unknown caller and when I answered it all I heard was a cheap scream that sounds like one of those things from bargain Halloween Sounds DVDs. I also got a message from 42bob saying "Did you like it? E". Another typo or was it intended? I don't know, but I'm getting to it. After all that I talked to my friend. Me: Hey dude do you remember that guy called 42bob? Him: 42 what? Me: That guy we met on that tycoon, you know, in ROBLOX? Him: The one who looked like a noob? Me: yeah kinda. Him: Yeah I think. Me: Well things have been going on since we met him. Him: like what? Me: Well first he banned me then he somehow sent me a creepy drawing. Him: Pfft please, that dumbass can't do a thi- Then the call ended. I tried calling back but it kept sending me to voice mail like if his battery died. June 17, 2013 I decided to check if there is anything good in the mini fridge that was in my room, and I found another note inside. It said "Don't worry. I took good care of that bastard. A" I figured out it must been 42boby but how did he know where exactly I was? I sent him a message saying "What did you do?" He instantly replied before I even pressed Send. His message was just a bunch of letters. They were like this. Uoy onnatc eepcsa edhat. June 18, 2013 Wtf. I was banned again this time for hacking, even though I didn't. Things have gotten more and more odd since I met 42boby. I tried calling my friend and he picked up but I just got 10 seconds full of what I hear is a dog barking while someone in the background laughs. I was called to go to the cruise's receptionist desk for a package later that day. I asked the who it was from and they said it had a tag that read "From your best friend T". I didn't wait to go to the room to open it so I opened it in the lobby and found a yellow robloxian head carved in wood. I knew it was made badly since there were marks of paint left by mistake. Maybe it was boby's apology gift but I still think he's a psycho. ~~~~ WIP. Fixed grammar mistakes by Nukleo Category:Journal